grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
CH4-12-L13
CH4-12-L13 is a character in The Intense Struggle S2. Profile Equipment: Thick titanium and silicon alloy plated body armor segments and limbs. Twin pneumatic pincer claws around dual flamethrowers. Infrared and thermal sensors built into the claws. Electromagnetic enhancements in the leg bases, enabling to walk on or up anything magnetic (I.e. steel wall or ceiling). Integrated light refraction stealth mechanism. Heartbeat sensor. Nuclear fission battery core. Liquid nitrogen cooling unit. Charged particle plasma cannon. Storage compartment. A sleek paintjob of steely blue-gray, dark purple, black, and red. Hidden needle probe for injecting sedatives or lethal substances into captured victims. Abilities: Optical camouflage. Ability to traverse any magnetic surface. Destructive weaponry. Exceptionally stable and strong armor. Multiple forms of sensory equipment. A very cool surface and interior. Quick, efficient, and most of all…deadly. Description: Charlie’s central core body segment is an elliptical form. A small slot at the front underside can open to allow the needle attachment to come out when needed. Three spherical joints are attached to the sides and rear underside of the core from which slender-but sturdy-leg segments are attached to allowing nearly complete gyration movements of the legs. There is another spherical joint further down the first segment where a second one is attached. The second segment of each leg ends in a spherical ball with four sharp extensions as feet. The electromagnets are located in these extensions. The segmented legs provide the Hunterbot with a stable, shock absorbing platform as well as exceptional mobility over most surfaces. There are five more similarly, although smaller segments towards the rear of the Hunterbot’s core. The segments connect in a similar fashion with each other and curl upwards into what could be considered a ‘tail’ that comes to a rather dangerous tip, not unlike a scorpion‘s tail. Unlike a scorpion though, the tail’s tip is a mounted plasma cannon turret. The basic sensory equipment, heartbeat sensor, and optical camouflage device is installed here. The tail segments each have their own functional ability to rotate 360 degrees like the leg segments. Lastly, the arms, which are broken into two bar segments that are attached to the fourth tail segment by the same spherical joints as the legs. The claws enclose two small flamethrower nozzles and have serrated edges to both maim and crush any unfortunate victim. On the upper half of the claws are two small gem-like decorations, which are the infrared and thermal sensory devices. Charlie is a mechanized tool designed to carry out orders flawlessly, to be proficient and deadly killers, and suitable for any terrestrial environment; as these components are all required if Hunterbots are to be the most feared devices employed in the universe to deal with the extermination or capture of selected individuals. Not even the most ruthless space bounty hunter can compare to the efficiency and success rate of a Hunterbot. If Charlie were to stand straight up with its legs and tail, the Hunterbot stands a whopping 14 ft. tall. Generally though, the curl of the tail and positioning of the legs keeps the Hunterbot at about 7 or 8 ft. The bot has no sentience and knows only how to hunt prey and incapacitate or exterminate this prey as dictated by its core programming. Charlie had earned the highest reputation of all Hunterbots as it never failed to successfully complete its mission. That might’ve been one minor flaw in the programming, because Charlie would disregard orders from command to follow through until the objective was satisfied. This of course means that Charlie, when it was stripped from its universe, still is on a mission to terminate the Republic’s Chancellor. How the machine plans to do this remains a mystery. Biography: Charlie is one of many specially designed Hunterbots from its interstellar universe. The universe is full of life and consequently with civilizations, no matter how far apart they are, criminals and problematic individuals are born who live to cause havoc and chaos. Hunterbots were originally designed by the Exedric Corporation for the Intergalactic Republic and its colonies to handle particular criminals and other individuals that caused trouble for the Republic where the governments jurisdiction could not reach. Hunterbots gradually began to replace bounty hunters due to their efficiency and Exedric Corp.’s cheap prices. Charlie was one such of these Hunterbot units that had never failed a mission during its entire time of being commissioned. Exedric Corporation soon became weary of the mild income from the Republic, and slowly branched out their options to the same type of people Hunterbots were initially designed to hunt. Gradually as the years went on, Hunterbots began to be frequented not only in matters of justice, but in matters of politics and corruption. The machines followed their orders right down to the wire, but information began to be leaked to the Republic about Exedric Corporation’s branching out. Enraged, the Republic’s chancellor immediately ordered the seizing of all Hunterbots and Exedric Corporation technology while placing all the employees under arrest and confiscating all the funds. Unwilling to go down like obedient dogs, several members of the Exedric Corporation fled with their creations. A few were captured, others killed, and a few escaped to continue their money making from far beyond the Republic’s jurisdiction. Charlie and its five surviving Hunterbot brethren were put back into business doing what they did best naught but two years after Exedric Corporation fell. The time came though, when a certain greedy politician from the Republic tracked down the Exedric remnants to their outlying planet. The situation became dire for the Exedric members because they could either carry out the politician’s orders, or be exterminated along with their ‘lifeblood’ being destroyed. The decision was easy as the Exedric members agreed to cooperate and take the politician’s request. The six remaining Hunterbots were commissioned to exterminate the Republic’s chancellor and Interplanetary Council. The death of all those beings would give the greedy politician a high seat in the hierarchy of interplanetary power. What the Exedric Corp. members didn’t expect was that the Republic still employed some of the Hunterbots confiscated from the takeover. The mission commenced without a hitch at first, but gradually went haywire as the Republic sent their own Hunterbots to combat the Exedric bots. Simply overwhelmed by the technological modifications, Exedric’s bots began to be taken down one by one until Charlie was their only remaining Hunterbot. True to its reputation, Charlie had terminated several of the Council and cornered the Chancellor in his office. The robot was sheer moments away from completing its mission, although the Republic’s forces were moments away from barging in and destroying Charlie itself. The Exedric members were waiting for Charlie’s signal to go offline from being destroyed, but it never happened. Much to their shock, confusion, and dismay; the signal completely vanished as did the infamous Hunterbot from all existence in that universe. In Intense Struggle S2 Development His primary function was to kill all the other battlers. Death Floating lazily through space he sadly ruminated how he would never complete his mission as he waited for the bomb Karen had frozen to him to explode. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Intense Struggle S2 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Robots Category:Gunners Category:Dead Characters Category:No Image